what a dork
by Neverforgetus123
Summary: Edd lives his life in constant fear of bullies. What happens when Kevin turns out to be anything but what he used to be? Kevedd
1. The janitor's closet

It was one of those days where, no matter how many times somebody asks you "Are you okay?" You answer with "I'm fine." And you move on. However, Edd was not fine. How could you be fine when you get shoved to the floor continuously? Literally, shoved to the floor. Kicked, and punched, bruises and blood.

That's all Eddward's life seemed to consist of anymore. He was used to it by now. What surprised him the most was his childhood bully, the jock with red hair, never bothered to join in on the endless bullying. Granted he never bothered stopping it either.

Finally, Edd couldn't take it. "Stop! Please, just stop!" The two football players holding him up by his arms for the third one to strike punches laughed. "Nerds like you deserve it, nobody needs you, and nobody wants you."

Nazz and Kevin watched the entire scene play out. Nazz looked as if she wanted to stop it but she couldn't do anything. "Kevin, I think you should stop them now… They've had their fun, I think they are really hurting Edd now…"

"I don't control those guys, I'm just their quarterback… Nothing I can do to stop them." They could hear the punches being thrown by the second and it made Nazz cringe. Finally she caught site of a teacher and the football players made a break for it.

"See, it's taken care of." Kevin never broke his gaze on the sock headed boy as he watched him try to get to his feet but kept falling back in pain. The teacher was chasing after the football players so Double D sat there unable to get up.

Kevin sighed loudly and walked over to the smaller boy. He offered his hand and Edd took it graciously. When he pulled him to his feet the other let out a small groan as his hands went to his stomach that was now covered in bruises.

"Uh, dork, are you..." Double D stopped him mid-sentence "Nothing to worry about, I apologize for the earlier scene that took place." Edd scurried to get his messenger bag, bid a farewell, and took off towards his class hoping to get there before it was too late.

"I wish he would talk about it." Kevin hadn't noticed Nazz behind him and he jumped. "I never thought Double D would be one to smile and wave after being beaten to pulp."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So the dweeb gets bullied. It's natural in high school, the weak get pummeled." The jock didn't look Nazz directly in the eyes when he spoke. She could tell this was bothering him.

The red head decided to skip class and walk around the halls. Something about the way Edd looked when the football players left made his heart sink. He hadn't realized he walked almost all around the school halls until he came to the janitor's closet. He turned around to make his way back until a sniffle came from the direction of the closet.

Then there came a low sob. Kevin stopped in his tracks and listened closer. He could hear crying on the other side of the door, instantly he knew who it was.

"Edd?"

The sniffling and crying stopped immediately, and the place went quiet. Kevin knocked on the door, still no reply. "Listen dork I know you're in there, just open the damn door."

"S…sorry. I just needed a moment…I-I can go n-now." The beanied boy opened the door and tried to get passed Kevin, but the other boy just pushed him right back in. The jock followed in after him and shut the door blocking it with his weight so nobody could get in, or out.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this but I really need your dorky ass to tell me that you're okay." The red hatted boy looked down and back up at double D with eyes that were as serious as they would ever be.

"I promise you Kevin I am well. I may be a little bruised here and there but rest assured I am exquisite." Edd fiddled with his fingers and glanced all around the small closet.

"Then why were you in here crying?" Double D was surprised at the loud tone of voice Kevin used. Did he say the right thing? Didn't Kevin want him to say he was alright?

"That is…well I…you see…" Eddward didn't know how to start, and Kevin wasn't patient. "It's because of those dicks right? Double dork, you've got to stand up for yourself! Show those shitheads whose boss!"

Edd let out a ghost of a laugh and faked a smile, "I could never do that." He sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. The dimly lit closet made it hard to see but Kevin could hear the small sobs coming from the other.

"Dork, you… you don't have to take that shit you know." Edd looked up to see Kevin sitting right in front of him eyes intensely staring at him. He wiped away his tears and sighed, "Why do you suddenly care so much?" Kevin stopped for a moment and thought about it.

'Why do I care, It's not like this is a new thing…' He shook the words out of his head 'I should have cared in the beginning.'

"I don't know why okay, I just hated seeing you getting beaten up alright?" The jock watched Edd's emotions change as he took in what Kevin put out.

Kevin couldn't stand being in the Janitor's closet any longer. He got up and pulled Edd with him, "Come on we're going home."

"W-what? I couldn't possibly go, second period is about to begin. I have to attend all required classes for the day." Double D insisted on stopping but Kevin just pulled him down the hall and out the door; His motorcycle parked for a perfect get away.

"No, I am putting my foot down on this operation. I will not be participating in this any longer." The black haired boy crossed his arms and tried to make a point. "Come on, you can wear my helmet. It'll be fine."

Without warning Kevin lifted Edd up by his waist and placed him onto the black motorcycle. With Edd still protesting he settled the bulky helmet over his head and strapped it to his face. Kevin himself hopped over the seat and grabbed the handle bars.

"You might wanna hold on Double dweeb!" He had to yell over the engines roar but the beanied boy shook his head. Kevin rolled his eyes and revved the engine scaring Edd into wrapping his arms tight around the red heads waist.

It only took a couple of minutes to get home but it felt like hours to Edd. "Thank you for the ride home; I appreciate the nice gesture even though I had no need to leave the school." Kevin just smirked and nodded. Double D made his way towards the door of the his house. With every step he contemplated turning back and asking Kevin to bring him back to school.

Slowly he twisted the door knob and sighed, knowing that when he walked through the door it would be as empty as it always was. He looked back to see Kevin still there watching him making sure that he could get in without trouble.

He waved a goodbye before finally entering the house. Slipping off his shoes he slid into slippers. It was a normal routine for him, except today was different. He walked towards the clock which read 8:32 a.m. 'Great, what am I supposed to do all day?'

At Kevin's house he made himself comfortable on the couch as he watched television. He had made up some lame excuse about him being sick to his parents and was home free, though he worried about Edd. Did he make the right choice to take him home? Or would he just regret it later?

He heard something crumple as he laid his back against the cushion. Slowly he stood up to find nothing, he swiped at his back and found a sticky note attached there. The red head un-crumpled the note and read it with a smile on his face.

'Kevin, I apologize for any inconveniences I have caused; but thank you.'

Kevin laughed at the note and looked towards Eddward's house with a smirk. 'What a dork.'


	2. Yeah, sure whatever

_Authors note: I haven't been writing much because I've been so busy! Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway though! NAT BELONGS TO C2ndy2c1d! Not me!_

Edd glanced at the clock, school got out ten minutes ago it was only a matter of time until his best friends came pounding on his door asking where he was all day. He sighed counting down the seconds and when he hit one there it was, the sound of a doorbell being pressed continuously.

Cracking the door open a bit, Edd dreaded what came next.

"Double Deeee! I missed you!" Ed ran forward with a bone crushing hug that made Edd wince at first touch; Bruises still fresh from earlier this morning.

"H-hello Ed, Eddy, I'm sorry I could n-not attend the rest of school. I…Um." Ed still held on with a tight grip not letting any air escape the sock headed boy. Eddy grabbed Ed's shoulder yanking him back.

"Come on Lumpy let him talk." Edd nodded his appreciation trying to catch his breath. Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Well, don't get angry over this but, Kevin took me home."

Eddy's stupid grin turned into an angry scowl, "The Kevin that used to beat us to a pulp for trying to earn some money? The Kevin who had an entire stash of jaw breakers in his garage and never once shared any with us?! That Kevin?!"

Double D smiled lightly and tried to think of a way to word that it was in fact that Kevin. "Yes, that Kevin. He seems to have changed for the better. He was very kind to me, well as caring as Kevin can be." He twitted his thumbs as he spoke.

"Oh he was a little nicer, that totally changes the fact that he ruined our entire Jr. High experience!" The short boy's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Edd rolled his eyes.

"I simply stated that he was a bit sympathetic nothing more." Eddy folded his arms in annoyance and looked towards Ed who was digging through the pantry looking for chunky puffs. "Double D! Where are the chunky puffs?" Ed pouted at the loss of his beloved cereal.

"Ed, I haven't gotten around to shopping lately when I get said cereal I will inform you." Ed's frown turned into a smile, "Thank you Double D!" He went in for another hug but the boy stopped him with both hands.

Eddy smirked "Too busy with Kevin to get so food, eh?" Double D let out a small laugh, "oh, please I thought we were over with that subject."

"Nope just getting started!" Edd just rolled his eyes, "Great."

* * *

Kevin had somehow fallen asleep during his time on the couch, 'what time is it?' He groggily reached for his phone on the stand next to the sofa. It shone brightly in his face when he picked it up with a message from Nazz asking where he was.

_I'm home, felt sick, sorry I didn't tell you._

A minute didn't even pass before he heard the familiar text ringtone.

_Like hell you are sick, you were around Edd._

Kevin let out a puff of a laugh and sent a reply.

_How'd you know?_

_You never apologize._

Kevin couldn't help but laugh, Edd was a good influence on him and Nazz knew that.

_Yeah well I found him crying in the janitor's closet and took him home; it got me out of school._

_Playing good boy Kevin? That's not like you._

_Shut up :P_

The conversation ended like that and Kevin decided to get up and do something. He still had the rest of his day and he didn't want to stay "sick" throughout it.

He looked out his window to see Ed, Edd and Eddy sitting on Edd's lawn. He watched with a bit of envy as Eddy patted Double D on the back. 'Wait why am I getting jealous?' He shook the thought away he took his wallet in one hand and called his best friend, Nat, in the other. Heading towards the door he swiftly opened it and strutted out.

He instantly locked eyes with Edd and could feel a little blush but brushed it off looking away quickly. Nat answered, his voice sounding like his mouth was full. "Herooo?"

"Hey Nat, let's go to the mall or something."

"I'm brushin' mah teeth." There was a slurping noise and Kevin cringed.

"Whatever when you're done with that come over all right?"

"Yeah sure man I'll be there." He could hear him spit before hanging up and he glanced back at Edd.

'Awh to hell with it.' He raised his hand and waved directly at Double D. The other caught sight of him quickly and waved shyly back. That made Kevin's heart beat faster and he had to look away.

Five minutes later Nat pulled up and honked, "Get in loser, we're going shopping." Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes . He opened the passenger seat and hopped in; they drove off towards the mall.

"So why the sudden 'Let's hang out' invitation?" Nat sat at a table at the food court eating a vanilla and chocolate twit ice-cream cone. "Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"Come on, I saw you with that kid on your street at school, what's up?" Kevin was surprised at how easily he was found out. Was it obvious?

"Well, I took him home. He was crying before cuz some douches from the team beat him pretty bad." Kevin shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Why?"

"You were playing nice Kevin? That's not like you." Kevin laughed at the irony, where had he heard that before? "Nazz said the same thing."

"It's true, so you gonna get with him or…?" Nat winked at him and he glared. "I'm not gay Nat."

"Not yet." Kevin rolled his eyes, there was no getting through to him.

"He's a bottom." This made Kevin spit out his drink, "A what?!" The redhead cracked up and Nat joined him.

"Well, even if you were gay I'd respect that." Kevin smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

He punched Nat in the arm playfully and the other stuck his tongue out reviling some ice-cream.

"I'd be the first to be informed if you do fuck him right?" Nat smirked.

"Yeah sure, whatever."


	3. Floop

Authors Note: I've been kind of busy so excuse my absence. I finally got around to this though!

Kevin stood leaning against his locker staring at a certain sock headed boy. Edd was with his two best friends Ed and Eddy; which made it hard for Kevin to approach him.

'Why do I even wanna go talk to him so badly?' The red headed boy kept watching for moment, but it didn't come. "Dammit" He muttered under his breath when the bell rang loud and clear. He slung his backpack around one shoulder and made his way to class, and glanced at Edd's back walking away.

Most of Kevin's classes went by slowly, he only enjoyed one class and that was gym. It was now lunch and that was the only part of the day he shared with double D. Well, they sat at different tables but still…

The jock got his tray of possibly edible food and sat down with the football players and cheerleaders like usual. He took a seat right by Nat and began chewing on some carrots. Nat was too preoccupied with a game on his phone to notice his presence.

"So Kevin heard you left early yesterday." The red head looked up from his tray to meet eyes with a blonde Football player whose name slips his mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kevin didn't want to deal with this he just wanted to go home… or find Edd.

"Were you sick? Or did you make a run for it?" Everyone at the table laughed and the blonde hit Kevin's shoulder playfully. Kevin wasn't in the mood.

"Parked the bike out front and ran, easy as that." He took another carrot and popped it in his mouth.

The blonde whistled suddenly startling Kevin, and then he realized Edd just walked through the doors. The redhead glared at the blonde and sighed, he knew what was coming.

"Hey, boys let's get him while he's smiling." Kevin stood up and roughly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Come on man it's not worth it." Kevin's tone was harsh and demanding. The blonde just shrugged him off and strutted down towards Edd. When he caught sight of the football player's he dropped his books and tried to run.

He was caught by the collar of his shirt and he went down in an instant. 'Shit.' Kevin made his way to the football players that surrounded the weak boy. The jock had had enough. Nat was right behind him as he yanked the blonde one back and socked him in the face.

Immediately they backed off and the blonde one glared at Kevin. "What the hell man?"

"What am I?" Kevin sneered harshly. "What I... Don't?" The football player was confused and Kevin punched him in the gut. "I said what. Am. I?!"

"T-the Quarterback." Kevin smirked evilly. "Damn straight. Now turn around give the dork his books back and if I catch you disobeying me again, there will be hell to pay."

The three nodded and Kevin turned to Edd helping him up from the ground. "Thank you." That was all double D could manage at his loss of breath.

'Did Kevin really do what I think I witnessed?' Edd couldn't believe the events that took place as he brushed his now dirtied pants off. He gently took his books from Kevin's hands as though they would break at any moment. "You didn't have to…"

"Shut up, I couldn't stand it alright. Stop being such a dork and just accept the fact that I'm going to stand up for you." Kevin looked away with blush spread across his face. Nat however caught a glimpse of his face and smirked.

At that moment Eddy walked through the cafeteria door and Kevin bolted away quickly. For some reason he didn't want to be seen around Edd with the other's around. It just felt wrong.

Edd almost called his name but he and Nat were already at their table, Kevin gave high fives to some of the football players; the three that approached Edd ducked out of the cafeteria.

"Uh Double Dee are you even listening?" Eddy waved his hand in front of Edd's gazing eyes making him snap back into reality. "What?" The sock headed boy looked confusingly at Eddy.

"I said me and Ed were planning on hanging out after school, you wanna come?" Eddy face turned angry when he saw who Edd was staring at.

"Eddy, the proper grammar is Ed and I." Usually Double D's knowledge would annoy him but Eddy had a different matter on his hands.

"So why are you making goo-goo eyes at shovel chin?" Edd immediately turned five shades of red and his eyes widened at Eddy's words.

"I was not. I was simply making observations." He crossed his arms defensively and Eddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kevin's a dick. What are you gonna eat I'm starving!" The sudden change in subject confused Edd but he soon followed Eddy to get a tray of food.

The rest of the day was boring for both boys, Kevin hated school to begin with and Edd was restless for some reason. When the bell rang to dismiss everyone Kevin bolted for the doors and Edd was already half way down the hallway.

Their classes were just a few rooms apart. They were both the first ones out and unexpectedly the two collided; neither watching where they were going. Kevin grabbed his head in pain while Edd dizzily fell to the ground.

"Ouch! God dammit! Watch where you're…"

Kevin looked down to see Edd's hand tightly pressed against his nose. "I'm s-sorry!" Edd tried to apologize but it was mumbled by his hand.

"Nah, I'm sorry. Hey are you alright?" Kevin instantly grabbed his hand gently and tried to move it out of the way. Edd tried desperately to stop him but Kevin saw the blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh my god! We need to go to the nurse now!" He pulled double D up and began to drag him towards the nurse's office.

When Edd's nose finally stopped bleeding everyone was already out of the school. Kevin stayed behind to make sure nothing was broken. Edd thanked the nurse and the two boys headed home. Kevin inched closer slowly and Edd didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry about that."

"No need for that. It could have happened to anyone."

Edd flashed Kevin a genuine smile as they walked through the doors of the high school.

"What happened to your disaster on wheels?" Kevin laughed whole heartedly. "I walked to school today."

Edd cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "You shouldn't have assisted me at lunch."

Kevin looked confused and before he could ask Edd was speaking again. "I'm bad for your reputation."

"You honestly think I care what the football team thinks of me?" Kevin laughed jokingly but Edd was serious.

"No, but I care. I don't know why I care, but I do. So please I don't need any favors."

"Edd, I honestly could give a fuck less what they say, let them think whatever."

"Kevin."

Edd stopped in his tracks, crossed his arms and stared at him. "What?"

"Language."

Kevin laughed, "Sorry, could give a floop less what they say."

Edd tried to keep a straight face but busted out in a laughing fit.

"What kind of word is flop?"


	4. Study date

Authors note: High school is shit. I thought it would be all happiness and bopping to the top. Way to disappoint Disney channel. If this chapters a bit on the angsty side I apologize, it might just get saucy too so beware of fluff.

Edd woke up to the sound of the neighborhood. Rubbing his eyes groggily he reached for his phone. It lit up to show 11:30 a.m. as the time. Double D stood up quickly "I slept in!"

Rushing down the stairs he slipped on the tile floors of the kitchen. "Ouch." Sighing he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head, good thing his hat covered it up. Sudden realization hit him like an arrow.

"It's Saturday, how silly of me." Edd talked out loud on occasions, even though no one was ever around to hear him. Truth be told, it makes him feel like there is someone there. He folded his arms rubbing his upper arms. It felt lonely.

Double D was used to it by now. He had accepted that his parents weren't ever there, they were busy. Edd understood that; but is it selfish to want someone to come home from school too? Or for someone just to tell him that he's loved?

Lost in thought he didn't even notice the knocking on his door. He jumped when the pounding grew louder. "Coming!"

"Oh, Salutations Kevin!" Edd's voice was overly excited and sounded fake but Kevin didn't seem to notice. "Hey, er… I kinda threw a football in your backyard, can I go back and get it?"

Edd smiled his gap showing a little. "Certainly!" He opened the door wider so Kevin could walk in. Kevin hasn't ever really been inside Edd's house, they simply never hung out. The jock wasn't surprised to see how spotless and organized the place was. Except for the few sticky notes stuck to the walls.

The sock headed boy lead the way to his backyard. Once Kevin retrieved his ball he turned to Edd. "Hey dork, I was wondering… my uh grades are really bad… do you think that you could help me study tonight?"

Kevin looked down shuffling his feet trying not to blush. "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to!" The red head tried to sound less desperate.

"I'd love to help you study, does 9 work for you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The hatted boy waved goodbye, or more like see you soon. Shutting the door he slammed his back against it and slid to his butt. "Is this real?"

The smile he wore couldn't have been any more genuine.

Fast fore ward to 8:59. Edd wandered around the kitchen with crossed arms, his heart beating fast. The doorbell rang making him jump out of his skin.

Inching towards the door he opened it, knowing what was on the other side.

"You're quite punctual, Kevin."

Kevin nodded and chuckled. "What made you think I wasn't?"

"You just don't seem the type." Edd smiled gesturing for Kevin to take a seat at the kitchen table. Kevin held a grocery bag in one hand and his backpack in the other.

"I brought ice cream cuz, you know. Snacks and shit." Edd let the language slide this time and laughed.

They both sat down and Kevin cracked open his Biology book. "So Mr. Dork, give me your knowledge."

Double D smiled and began his lesson, "What is the difference between eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells?"

"Um, one has a nucleus and the other doesn't?" Kevin said it as a sort of question.

"Excellent work Kevin. Eukaryotic cells have a true nucleus while on the other hand Prokaryotic cells don't have a nucleus at all."

Kevin pumped his fist and let out a 'whoop!'

"Aright, next What is DNA?" Edd watched intently as Kevin raised his hand sarcastically. He laughed a bit than pointed at the jock.

"Kevin proceed."

"Isn't it that acid stuff that carries genetics?"

Edd sighed, "Put in that way seems simple."

"Biology's a bitch. Let's take an ice cream break alright!"

Kevin got out of his seat before the hatted boy could answer. "But, uh we just started."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "relax we have all night." The sock headed boy couldn't argue with that so he got up and retrieved to spoons.

He was about to reach for two bowls but Kevin stopped him, "It's more fun this way."

The vanilla ice cream was frosted slightly on the inside, Kevin had figured Edd's favorite ice cream would be vanilla. Turns out it was.

"I give you the honor of first scoop." Kevin bowed a little making Edd crack up. "Why thank you good sir." The ice cream was hardened a bit but he managed to get a mouthful. It melted on his tongue making him shiver a bit.

Kevin took his turn and instantly felt happy, ice cream had that effect on people. He watched as Edd took another spoonful his face lightening with joy. Kevin blushed scooting closer as he took another scoop.

"So, your house is nice." Edd seemed surprised at Kevin's warm tone. "T-thank you."

"You must work pretty hard to keep it this clean." Ironically little drops of ice cream fell accidentally to the counter from Kevin's spoon. "Oops."

Edd just laughed, and went to get a rag, but turned just in time to see Kevin lick it up.

"K-Kevin! That's unsanitary!" Kevin just snickered.

"It's fine dork, I'm not gonna die or something."

Edd huffed and took a scoop of the frosty vanilla ice cream, before it reached the brim of his mouth the jock took the spoon from his hand and shoved it in his mouth swiftly. Edd's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"K-K-Kevin, that w-was, Um…" Edd tried to avoid Kevin's green eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

It all seemed so fast as Kevin grabbed Double D's wrist and pushed him gently against the counter's edge. Edd's face was ten times redder as Kevin came in closer.

Their lips came together in a long awaited tender kiss.


	5. The taste of vanilla

_Authors note: Alright this is pushing M. just a warning I wouldn't say it's too graphic just a tad bit. You've been warned. Short chapter today longer chapter next time, you see what I did there?_

Edd could only think of two things, hands on his hips pulling him closer, and 2. The slightest taste of vanilla on the jock's lips. Kevin had just stolen Edd's first kiss, and second, and now third.

Edd wasn't exactly educated in this subject so Kevin took over. His lips roughly captured double d's as he lifted him up onto the counter top. Slowly as not to startle Edd, he pulled the sock headed boy's sweater up and over his head, throwing it to the floor.

Kevin smirked into Edd's lips, mission successful. Leaving double d's lips he trailed down his jaw and to his neck. He instantly found a soft spot and kissed it tenderly. Than more harshly he bit on the weak boy's collarbone.

"Ah!" Edd couldn't help but gasp. Kevin Chuckled and resumed his trail of kisses. Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin and kissed the top of the jock's head. He hadn't realized that the redhead was getting lower and lower with every kiss. Until he reached a certain spot.

"Kevin!" Abruptly Kevin stopped at his name. He smirked, "What?"

"You know exactly what! That is… Wh… Where's my cardigan sweater?!"

Kevin laughed and looked at Edd's blushing face. "That thing?" he pointed a thumb in the sweater's direction. "It had to go."

Kevin tried to take Edd's lips with his own but the boy stopped him. "Come on." Kevin pouted in annoyance.

"Can I ask you something?"

Suddenly the tone of voice Edd used got serious. "Uh, yeah sure."

"I thought, well Everyone thought you were into girls. Are you?" Edd looked away sheepishly trying to avoid the green eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I mean, you're the only person who has ever made me question my sexuality. I think that means something."

Edd didn't know what to think, he's always been a fan of girls even though no girls have looked his way besides the kankers. Maybe Kevin was meant for him.

"Why me of all people?"

Another big question. Kevin rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I don't know. You have a weird dorky atmosphere about you. You make me feel like protecting you. I guess you just kinda stood out."

Edd smiled brightly and put his hands on Kevin's cheeks pulling him in for a small peck. He had completely forgotten he was half naked when he felt a cold hand on his back. Double d had no time to react as Kevin embraced him.

Kevin laughed at the small gasp that escaped Edd's mouth. "You're such a dork you know that?"

Edd smiled. Kevin pulled him off of the countertop kissing his face multiple times than turned towards the kitchen table.

"Oh, dork. I have an A in biology. It was a lame excuse to come over." With that he gathered his things and left, leaving Edd wanting more.

* * *

Immediately after getting to his house Kevin texted Nat.

_Okay. You were right._

There was barely a five second wait until there was a reply.

_O my god. You did it. You went and did it. You dirty boy._

_Shut up we didn't get that far._

Kevin laughed at his friend's sudden reply quietly so nobody was awoken.

_Was he blown away by your sex god powers?_

_Stop being a perv. I'm going to bed. My own bed._

_Sweet dreams._

The jock laid down and closed his eyes, nothing but a certain dork next door filled his thoughts.


End file.
